Tempting
by Stelena And Delena
Summary: in which a man next door is infatuated sexually with the young girl next door and seduction plays a big role. "How can I control myself, when you're so tempting?"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Mr. Salvadore, my father could return home soon. We could be caught." I say, my voice almost a whisper.

His lips plant wet kisses by dragging them from my lips to the neck. I try to suppress the moans biting my lip.

"Do not hold back, girl. Let me hear it." His voice rasps.

The sound of his voice makes me wet. I feel my dripping down my thigh already juices. His strong hands wrap around my naked thigh, squeezing them. His long thin fingers dancing on my leg. I whimper at the thought of what he might do with your fingers.

Teeth 'Mr. Salvadore graze my neck. He kisses me lightly, and the gesture makes me languish under his touch. His finger crawl up and down my arm, lighting the fire I can not ignore.

"Please do something," groans.

He pulls away, leaving me gasping for air. His green eyes intimidate find my dull green. They are full of lust, desire and seduction.

"Good things come to those who wait, baby. Do yourself a favor and Dad get on your knees." His voice rasped.

I find myself becoming mesmerized by his eyes. My body loses control of himself. It's like I have no say so at it. I'm on my knees in front of him.

Our time is quickly terminated by the front door closing. I look at Mr. Salvadore, "What do we do?" I ask.

He takes me by hand.

"I want you to be a good girl. You can do this?" he asks.

I give you the most innocent look what I can gather.

"Yes, D addy."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan POV

I'm in the shower, my back pressed against the cool tile. Katherine is a lifesaver. If not for her, I probably would still be walking around here last. Hot water rebuke my body, but I'm too tired to care. I'll stay there a few more minutes before I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

"Stefan, what's going on with you?" Katherine asks. "We did not speak for almost a year."

I moan, not wanting to be reminded of the girl next door. I turn off the shower, wrapping a towel around my hips.

Katherine down on your heel, wrapped in his sheets.

"You know how I had this little problem before I moved here?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "You do not help with that?"

I shook my head yes. "I have to distract and distance myself, but I do not know if I can with this."

Katherine moans. "So what do you do? How old is the Stefan?"

"I do not know how old she is. She looks around fifteen or sixteen years." I tell her.

"Your younger. Stefan what you going to do? I do not think your parents would like it with a 27-year-old," she spat out.

"I know Katherine, that's when you come in. I need you to be there as my distraction. I need to be able to have sex with you whenever I need to. I really do not want to take innocent this girl out," I tell her.

Katherine looks at me. It gives me an 'I can not believe I'm doing this' look.

"Okay, Stefan. Just because I do not want you to play with this girl. She is nothing more than a child, and that's the reason you moved here anyway. Besides, it will be like old times" she says.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding inside. My hands cup his face.

"Thank you, Kat." I say, calling her by name.

She smiles. "I want something out of this though."

I knew it.

"What else could be better than starting to have sex with me?" I tease.

Katherine mocked. "I want you to buy all my groceries for as long as we fuck. Deal?"

I laughed. It never changed. "Yes Katherine. For fucks well, yes."

She leaves with a proud smile.

What have I gotten my self in?

Davina POV

I hate moving to new places, but for the work of my father, so I'll have to deal with it. I am currently in my room while the mother gets to know the neighbors. She says he is called to be friendly, but I'm much too tired to join her.

I plan to meet one of my neighbors. The guy across the street. It sounds like fun. I'm not very shy when it comes to guys, but I felt very intimidated by it. His eyes felt like they were looking right into my soul. I can still feel his hard gaze on my body. Although I could not see his face. But I could see her long curly hair. I also saw his thin body.

There is a knock at the door, pulling me from my train of thought. I groan, quickly get out of bed. I make my way downstairs, looking through the peephole, just to see the back of a man.

Without hesitation, I open the door to be met by a turn. The man turns around, and I'm greeted by vibrant green eyes. My eyes widened when I realize it's the man next door. Its height towers over mine, and his eyes bore into green complete. My eyes wander; lips heart shape are watered by their language. I can only imagine what he could do with his tongue.

His face looks perfectly sculpted, and his chin looks as if it could cut marble. It has a slightly growing mustache, making him look even manlier. I notice the tattoos that are scattered around the arm. His fingers are connected together, and they are long and slender. Oh how I would love them in-.

"Hi, I'm Stefan Salvadore, and I live across the street. I just stopped by to introduce myself."

He smiles at me, seeming to interrupt my thoughts. I blush for him, a dimple appearing on each of his cheeks. His hoarse, raspy voice still rings in my ears. The accent guys makes it ten times hotter.

"Uh .. My Name my name is D-Davina," I stammer.

I never stutter. He smiled at that.

"You live here alone?" he asks.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

"Oh. Well how old are you?" he asks.

This is getting wired now.

"Sixteen" is the only thing I manage to squeak out.

"I'm Twenty Seven. Well, it was nice to see him around, Davina. If you need anything, I'm across the street. Take care, love," he says.

My heart pounds, and my legs feel like jelly. I give him a goodbye, closing the door. Although I end up slipping it in frustration. If only it was not much older than me.

If only.

Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan POV

There is a loud, urgent knock on my door. I walk quickly toward the sound.

"Who's there?" I question.

"I'm Kat Claire. I just moved in across the street, and I wanted to introduce my self," said a familiar voice.

I open the door, coming face-to-face with a pair of dull green eyes. I smile at the woman. It is around their late thirties or forties.

"Hello. I'm Stefan Salvadore. In fact, I crossed the street and introduced myself, but you were not there," I say.

"I'm sorry. I hope my daughter does not give you a hard time. Teenagers these days," she spat out.

My mind flies to the girl that drives me crazy. I am absolutely delighted with it. girl's innocence almost leaves me on the verge of madness.

"It was no problem, ma'am. I can assure you that," I smiled at her.

Kat looks at me for a moment before speaking. "She probably thought you were beautiful. Davina is usually a handful, to be honest. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you," she says.

"The same here."

I turn to close the door, but his voice stops me.

"Stefan, dear, we're having a house party warming, and I'd love to see you there."

My mind thinks about how close I could get to Davina.

"Sure. What time?"

"Seven and a half. Do not be late," she calls.

"Bye, Mrs. Claire," I call.

"Call me Kat, dear."

I close the door. This is exactly the opposite of what I should be doing. I'm supposed to distant myself, but here I am, going for a house warming party at home girl.

Davina POV

The door slams head-on, and I am greeted by the voice of my mother.

"Davina, we need to move all of this. Your father wanted to get to know the neighbors, so we're playing a warming party home. It starts at seven-thirty so you can help me clean up a little?" she called

I knew his voice was very sweet.

"Mom Sure," I managed to say.

"Oh, and I asked the young man on the other side of the street. He seems to be a seductive, Davina. Be careful," she jokes, squeezing my cheeks.

"Ew, Mom, that's disgusting. It's like ten years older than me."

I know I'm lying.

"Of course, do not deny that it is not attractive. I know when you're lying," she laughs laughs.

I moan. "Mom, please, let's just clean."

She shakes her head. "I'm just saying."

After countless hours of cleaning, the house looks decent.

"Hurry up and take a shower and get dressed! I have to finish the food," my mother yells.

A shower? I was five? But I nod anyway in their orders, up the stairs. I undress me any clothes, turn on the water and jumping into the shower. The heat takes care of my body, and it's the best feeling after working hard.

After about ten minutes I get out of the shower and quickly run my clothes are already out. One vans shirt, short high waist, some tights, and my vans. My friends always told me I had a good sense of style.

The towel drops of my body, and I feel like someone is watching me. My door is locked and my curtains are closed properly, but I just can not get rid of the look. I quickly put on my clothes, walking to my window.

There's nobody out there. While, out of the corner of my eye, I see a movement suddenly, I realize it's the man next door. Maybe he was checking something.

Maybe he was checking it out, my subconscious adds.

I shake my head thinking.

"Davina, come dear below, we have guests." rings shrill voice of my mother through my ears.

I am doing my stairs, the bell rings.

"I'll get Mom," I tell her when I see that she is talking to the neighbors.

She shakes her head as I go to the door, to in-depth with the conversation that she is. Away thinking? I pull the door open, revealing the devilishly handsome man that comes in my mind all day. Plasters a smile his face. I frown. What he is doing? I do not like it. It just does not feel right.

"Hi, love," he beeps.

I nod, not trusting my voice.

He goes for a hug, and my head is on his chest, in a matter of seconds. I breathe in her perfume. It smells heavenly, his big, muscular arms wrapping around my waist. Although I feel that void when he retires. Stefan looks me dead in the eye, a hint of amusement behind them.

"Here's a gift," he says, handing me a small box.

Should be to the house. That's really sweet of him. I thank him. He is about to leave, but stops dead in its tracks.

"Oh, and thanks for the show, love. I really liked," he smiles.

I feel the blush on my face. He turns on his heel, leaving me there dumbfounded and alone with my thoughts.

What the fuck happened?

Hiiii. It's raining. I can lose money. But I'm sorry to leave it there. It is short and bad, but anyway I will try to update tomorrow. Can be mild smut in the next chapter. And that's the clothes she wore. Just so you know .. love yah.

Stefan slightly snacks inside the thigh, his hands hovering over her aching core.

"Vote, baby that's all you have to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Davina POV

Stefan guy had his eyes on me all night. When I was dancing, his eyes followed my movements. When I entered, his eyes follow me. When I looked at him, he was already looking. I moved according to your look. It is strange enough, he saw me naked.

The need to use the bathroom suddenly appears. I climb the stairs, a glass of juice in my hands. Abruptly my glass is hit me, the contents spilling on my shirt.

I look to be met by vibrant green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I did not see you there," he says biting her lip.

I suck in a sharp breath. My top white stained horribly. His eyes traveling up to my chest.

"My eyes are up here, and it's no problem. I'm just going to change," I say.

Shock is evident in his eyes, but he says nothing. I passed it to my I can close the door, Stefan comes charging in.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I questioned.

He looks at me, his dark and cloudy eyes. Stefan walks up to me. The fingertips pressed firmly against my hipbone. He slides his fingers over my hips, leaning into the crook of my neck before peppering small kisses. The man sucks hard on my collarbone, and then gently kisses.

I regret not trying too. He looks at me with a spark of light in his eyes. I push him away.

"What are you doing? Get out of my room," I say, pushing him away.

He looks at me. "I can make you feel so good, baby. I know you're probably dropping right now. Your body aches to be satisfied, girl. Let me meet is fantasy, baby," his voice thick.

My body is stiff and my legs weaken with his words. "Get off my r-room," my voice croaks out.

I can not show you my vulnerability.

He smiles at me, taking his lower lip between his teeth. I suck in a sharp breath.

"Your body is craving for pleasure. You've never been so touched before. Do not ignore your needs, doll," he says. "Goodbye, Davina."

I point it out of my room. He laughs, leaving without another word. The door closes, and I run to catch it. My chest rising and falling rapidly. It's better if I stay in my room the rest of the night. My back hits the bed, and I'm out like a was a long day.

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. My head hurts a bit, but I think it's so much stress and exhaustion. I walk the fish only stairs to be met by my mother in uniform.

"I know it's only our second day here, but I start my work today," she pauses, looking at me for a moment, as if taking my confusã mother never used to work on weekends. And as if she is reading my mind, she says: "Yes, I will be working on the weekends, and you will get to school tomorrow."

"Wow, Mom, hold up," I say, surprised at how quick your words are. "You spoke so fast. But having a good day at work and I love you," I breathe out.

She shakes her head and out the front door. My father is most likely already passed, so I have the house to myself. I need to do my daily run, but I'm so lazy.

Instead, I me a Nutella sandwich fix. I love Nutella almost as much as I love my phone. After eating, I decide it's better if I go ahead and run rather than get yelled at for not exercising. My parents are too strict sometimes.

I play on my sports bra, dri-fit pants, and my Nike free runs. It's a hot day outside, so I should go before it gets warmer. I begin to trail by my house, moving first. Sweat is already forming on my forehead in the first two minutes and I'm already tired. This summer is going to be hell.

I've made my first mile, and the trail leads into the forest. There are other people running, too. Many beautiful boys, but they are probably all boys pulse is suddenly pulled toward a tree, my body following it.

There he meets. His eyes bright and full of lust.

"You again? Leave me alone, you creep," I whisper hard.

Stefan smiles at me, I stuck my hands above my head.

"I can not leave it alone," he says in all seriousness.

"Why not? It's not that difficult. Here, let me start by leaving," I snap.

Stefan laughs at me. "Baby, it does not work that way. I'm attracted to you in ways you do not know."

His hands wrap around my waist, pulling me back. How does anyone see it?

"Let me go," I say.

He smiled. "Let me give you a gift."

I look at him dumb founded. Is he serious? A gift ? What could he have with him on this track?

"Ugh, hurry. I need to go. I have a life you know."

"Let thy mouth is intelligent. Bad girls should be punished," he notes.

My breath is caught in my throat as his hands travel from my hips to my thighs. Stefan tightens them, your hands are dangerously close to my aching core. I squeeze my legs closed and he looks at me.

"Unclench your legs," he laughs.

I shake my head stubbornly. Within seconds, he raises my open thighs, my legs now wrapped around his waist. The sound of feet have passed and we seem to be the only ones here. His hands find their way into my pants dri-fit, and I know that he knows.

"No panties?" He smiled.

My face heats up. How am I allowing him to do that? I feel hands circling my clit and I moan out.

"You're so wet, baby," his voice thick.

Stefan shoves two fingers in me, making me throw my head out of pleasure. He pumped his fingers, and I feel my legs shake. I bite my lip.

"Let me hear you moan. Never hold," he says.

His voice makes me wet. It makes me wet. Stefan curves of her fingers, forcing me to issue a groan. I wrap my hands around his neck for support.

"Do not stop, do not fucking stop," I moan.

He smiled approvingly at the same time I feel the pressure building in my lower abdomen.

"I'm about t-to ..."

"You are about to come," he finishes his sentence.

I've been on their toes. loud groans out of my mouth, and my breathing is hot breath fans on my face, Stefan taking his fingers in his mouth and sucking them.

"You have such a sweet taste, baby. I can only imagine how much sweeter you will be when I eat it."

My chest rises and falls quickly.

"I'll see you around, Davina," he smiles.

Stefan leaves me there catching his breath and figure out what the hell happened. I am so happy that no one is here.

I've only been here one day. Not to mention he was the first person to do this for what I was thinking?

But more importantly, what he's doing to me?


End file.
